


Make Me Warm

by Tohrin07



Series: yumary one shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor Mary, One Shot, Slytherin Yumeko, yumary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohrin07/pseuds/Tohrin07
Summary: yumary in Hogwarts
Relationships: Jabami Yumeko/Saotome Mary
Series: yumary one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Make Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> The Kakegurui gang would make Hogwarts chaotic. I just know it 😅😂

Coming from the powerful pure-blood Bami family ensured Yumeko's fate of being sorted to the house of the cunning and ambitious. She wasn't welcomed warmly when she transferred from Beauxbaton to Hogwarts on her fourth year, but she soon proved herself worthy by showing the whole school that she's as adept in magic as her famous cousins, and that she's a genius in potion.

She became prominent for her inventions of magical gambling games and her better versions of well-known potions as well as her concoctions of helpful ones, but also notorious for being her enemies' worst nightmare.

By the start of their fifth year, she became one of the students that the house of Slytherin prides itself for having.

Besides Potions, she's actually good and gets Os in most of her other subjects - emphasis on most; because for some reason, that Yumeko will never know for the life of her, she's terrible with Arithmancy. 

Which is why she currently finds herself being tutored personally by the smartest witch in class - Mary Saotome.

  
"Mary-saaaan," Yumeko whines as she clings to the blonde, "I really don't get this."

"Merlin's soggy pants, Yumeko!" Mary cursed quietly, they're inside the library after all. "We've been through this for how many times now. You would've get it if you just listened to me or, you know, to the professor when he was having his lecture!"

"I was listening," Yumeko whispered, "but I'm having a hard time with the application part."

"How can a young potions mistress like you have a hard time with applying what they've learned from context to actual practice?!" The gryffindor hissed, her voice low. "Isn't that what you basically always do in potions?!"

The ravenhead shrugs. "We have ingredients to measure and tinker with, not these floating numbers and symbols that are starting to make me go bonkers."

Mary rubs a hand to her face. "Ugh!" she groaned, "alright, I'll teach it to you one more time."

"Why can't you just do this assignment for me? That'll be easier for both us." 

The scholar glares. "No way! The headmistress will be the one to check this because she's the one who arranged for me to help you accomplish it, remember?"

Yumeko winced. It was kind of annoying that the head of Slytherin resorted to involving the headmistress with Yumeko's grades.

Mary continues, "She will definitely recognize any trace of my magic if I tamper with even just a blip in your paper, so you're the one who has to do this from beginning to end."

The slytherin pouts. "Very well, teach me again."

Mary huffs before waving her wand to showcase her formulas. The light produced by the floating numbers and symbols bathes Mary's face with a warm glow that Yumeko's eyes automatically averted to her, she ended up observing her tutor rather than the solutions she's supposed to examine.

  
A lot of people in this school have made comments that says something like - Mary should have been sorted to Ravenclaw or Slytherin, because her way of thinking and overall attitude in class says so. 

Yumeko disagrees with all of them. True, Mary-san is quite studious and her ambitions are so high as well as obvious, but befriending the muggleborn during her first year in this school gave Yumeko the chance to get to know the shorter girl better, and what she learned made her certain that Mary Saotome is every bit a Gryffindor.

The blonde doesn't reveal a lot of herself to most of the population, but for those who are close to her - it is no secret that she have her own brand of courage, determination and chivalry. At the same time, she can be brash, frank, and very very stubborn.

Yumeko is also one of the few people who get to witness Mary-san's cute sides. Her expressions never fail to make Yumeko's day. 

She is no fool. Yumeko knows she's not unaffected by Mary's charms. Her dear friend is not just pretty, her brain is sexy too.

Maybe the reason that she frequently lose focus during their Arithmancy is because Mary's the star there, even Igarashi-san of Ravenclaw can't compete against her in that class. Yumeko somehow always finds herself captivated by the brilliant young woman. Just like now...

  
"Then you put these two together and..." Mary sighs when she caught Yumeko's glazed eyes. "Yumeko," she growls.

At the mention of her name, the pureblood snaps out of it.

Mary tsked. "Did you even heard any of that?"

Yumeko bit her lip. "Sorry, Mary-san."

"Merlin help me," the blonde murmured, "at this rate, we'll be here all night."

As if to prove her point, the cold evening air breezed pass them. Yumeko involuntarily shivered.

"Are you cold?"

The ravenhead's lips curved up at the concern in Mary's tone. 

"A little bit."

"Here, I'll warm you up." The scholar points her wand at Yumeko to cast a warming spell but the potions genius stopped her.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Yumeko said before suddenly cupping Mary's face.

"Bloody hell! Your hands are freezing!" Mary hissed, gripping the chuckling slytherin's wrists.

"Mary-san," the taller witch grins, "please hold still."

The blonde's gaze turned suspicious at the wicked gleam she spotted in Yumeko's eyes but follows the request anyway.

Yumeko immediately took the chance and leaned in. Mary's eyes widen and met at the middle when Yumeko gave her nose a smooch.

The skin beneath her palms heated up as she expected. She giggles while pulling away. Mary-san is really adorable.

"Ara, my hands are warmer now. Thank you Mary-san."

The blushing gryffindor squeaks. Her cheeks pinking at being caught off-guard.

"B-Bugger off!" Mary stammers, trying to pry Yumeko's hands off her.

She complies, snickering at the muggleborn's effort to compose herself.

When Mary glares at Yumeko, she pouts. "Aw, I feel cold again."

Mary harshly casts a warming spell at her this time.

 _'Okay, I deserve that.'_ She internally snorts.

"We have to go back to work," the scholar huffs, "I don't want to stay up all night for this."

And so they did, but no matter what they do she still can't get the hang of it. Frustrated, Mary decided they take a break.

Yumeko smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mary-san, if I know a way to get along with Arithmancy I would've done it ages ago. Unfortunately, I'm as clueless as you are in understanding why I am doing poorly in this subject."

Her tutor frowns. "We have to think of something, this is supposed to be submitted tomorrow."

The slytherin peers at the equations hovering before her. None of them makes sense to her.

She noticed Mary shuffling beside her but she paid it no mind and continues to study.

A warm hand on her right wrist made her inhale sharply. She felt her companion's front against her back and side.

"I'll guide your casting," Mary rasped by her ear, "this way it will still be your magic."

Yumeko licks her lips. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Not really." The shorter girl shrugs. "Besides, with this, it's easier for me to make sure you're focusing."

She smirks while side-eyeing the scholar. "Sure, Mary-san."

A pinch on her side made her aware of the arm wrapped around her back. Huh? When did that happened?

The hand on her wrist squeezed, bringing her attention back to the present task.

To their delight, it actually worked. And so they went on like that - bodies locked together in some sort of embrace. Mary whispering orders to her and sometimes answering her questions. 

By the time they're finished, she not only have an assignment to pass, she also have a good amount of knowledge that she didn't had before.

Before they depart and go back to their own rooms, Yumeko hugged Mary to extend her gratitude. The gryffindor patted her head then hastily turned her body and pushed her to the direction leading to silver and green common room.

Kirari and Ririka, the current head girls of Slytherin, shared skeptical looks when Yumeko happily waved at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Bamis are Slytherin for sure 🤔
> 
> Mary would probably be a hat stand, like girl is suited for 3 or 4 houses but she's mostly Gryffindor  
> Yumeko's either Hufflepuff or Slytherin
> 
> When u love Harry Potter and Kakegurui boom clap u're smacked with this baby (＾▽＾)


End file.
